Ele - The Discerning: Chapter 10 (Chapter 3 of Part 2)
by Penelope of Ithaca Jaded
Summary: Ele makes it to Singer Salvage Yard, but there is a problem - Bobby is dead.


Chapter Ten

The Laguna got me to Sioux Falls in just under ten hours. The longer I had her, the more I loved her. I had rescued her from the demolition derby, and now she seemed to be rescuing me from a mystery.

As soon as I was about 16 miles out, I stopped to fuel up and call Dean. He instructed to get off at Exit 396, and he would meet me close by. It was pretty abandoned, but I could see Baby from the exit ramp waiting for my Laguna. Within a few minutes we arrived at the salvage yard. My tummy was shivering with anticipation. My hope was that Bobby Singer knew something or someone that could help.

"Ele."

"Dean." The warm hug that came next was more than welcome on both parts. I actually felt he missed me as much as I had missed him.

"Come on inside, Sam's waiting."

"Ele!"

"Hey, Sam!," I gave him a quick hug and looked around, "Where's Bobby?"

Sam threw Dean a look that said I was definitely missing something.

"You didn't tell her, did you? Dean?" Dean shook his head and appeared to painfully embarrased.

Exasperated, Sam gently took me to the kitchen table. "Ele, Bobby's…, well, Bobby isn't with us anymore. He's, uh, in, uh Heaven."

"Heaven?" I sat. I could feel their eyes heavy on me, wondering why I looked so surprised - was it at the idea of Heaven or the idea that Bobby was there? It registered that Dean moved to speak, but Sam held his hand up to stop him as he sat across from me and looked questioningly into my eyes.

"Uh, oh, so…..sorry, just processing. I know I read it, and you are real; I guess I just didn't think about Cas and ….," I trailed off, knowing I sounded stupid, considering. I shook my head, then went on, "They are real?" but I already knew the answer. God, Angels, Lucifer….they all exist just like ghosts."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smirk and a sigh. "We figured you realized that."

"Well, I should've; I guess I just honestly never really thought about it past telling a ghost to literally go to hell…..Do you think?" I shook my head, "I mean….okay, just give me a minute to wrap my brain around this." I walked back outside for some air.

"Ele," Dean emerged behind me a few minutes later and hugged me this time for comfort. "Sam tried to stop me, but…"

"I just feel silly."

"Don't. It's a lot to take in. And for the record, Bobby does want to meet you."

After a few more minutes, I was ready to go back inside. Sam was still at the table, and for the first time I noticed a funny looking contraption in front of him. "What's that?"

"This is a necrophone."

"It looks like a cross between an old crank engine and a phonograph with, what's that an early light bulb?" I was past shock and was exuding some excitement.

"Good eye, you are pretty close. It looks similar to a phonograph because it was Edison's…"

"But that's not his light bulb." I cut him off.

"No, it's more like Davy's electric light. It works off of carbon."

"Carbon is life."

"And Edison said that life is. And that millions of units navigate the mass of dead matter or physical substance. Carbon seems to be the key."

"Edison invented a machine to ….."

"Talk to the dead without using a medium - all scientific," Dean finally interjected proudly.

"Why does no one know about this?"

"Because many thought it was a joke, but he was a part of a secret society," Sam began.

"They kept it, well, secret, you know out of the hands of bad guys." Dean added.

"Not bad guys," I pointed to both of them, "While I am astounded and intrigued, how did this piece of untold history fall into your hands?"

"It's a long story that involves the Men of Letters," Sam replied.

"I'll explain one day," Dean promised, so I conceded.

"The ironic part is that they contacted Edison via séance in order to finish it." Sam was now turning the crank. "Ready?"

All I could do was nod in agreement as Dean and I both sat down.

Sam stopped cranking and spoke into the pavillion, "Bobby." A second later the electric light began to flicker, then stayed lit.

"Sammy."

"Bobby, our friend Ele is here."

"Hello, Bobby," I said shyly.

"Hanging out with these igits, are ya?"

"Yes sir."

"Heard you defeated a vengeful spirit."

"Bobby….did I send Duby Walker to Hell?"

"Are you sure that's the real question?"

"You know this would be easier if you would just get your cantankerous ass down here," _W__here did that come from!_

We all slid back from the table in sheer surprise because the moment I uttered those words, Bobby Singer was in the empty chair across from me.


End file.
